


Happy Ending

by nirroca



Series: Lavender [20]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lemons, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Queer Cassandra Pentaghast, theres a plot somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: Cassandra realises there are some arguments that are worth losing.





	Happy Ending

She did it days ago, falling asleep at her desk in that uncomfortable high-backed chair. Cassandra had retired earlier that night and thought nothing of it when she felt Ellana join her at some point during the night.

Ellana didn’t complain about it, but she could see the signs of her being dogged by a persistent headache in the way she would dig her fingertips into her neck, rolling it and sighing when the bones would release some of their tension with a crack. She didn’t have the heart to admonish her. Not when she knew how hard Ellana was working, pouring over intelligence reports from Leliana into the late hours, hastily making notes to help her remember things that she felt were important.

It’s the third time Ellana has rolled her shoulders with a grimace in four pages of Cassandra’s book, and with a sigh she snaps it shut, tossing it down on the lounge cushion as she stands. She makes her way over to Ellana’s desk in silence. Doesn’t say a word when she plucks the quill out of Ellana’s ink-stained fingers, putting it in the caddy near the inkpot. Ellana begins to protest, but Cassandra’s mouth is set and the challenging quirk of her brow dares her to continue and the words quickly die on Ellana’s lips with a shy smile. Ellana takes the offered hand with a sigh, following wordlessly as Cassandra leads her to their bed.

They’ve done this before, and by the time Cassandra has returned with the oil she needs, Ellana has already stripped and is laying facedown on the bed waiting for her, head propped up on her hands as she watches Cassandra strip out of her pants and roll up her sleeves. Cassandra straddles her hips and tries not to think about the other things that she’s done to Ellana in this position. But it’s hard when she knows how she sounds when she has one hand between her legs caressing that sensitive spot in just the right way, the other pulling her hair as she thrusts into her wearing that fake cock that Ellana had bought all those months ago. It surprised her how rough she liked it considering how tender she could be with her, but Cassandra couldn’t deny that it was satisfying to watch her as her fingers clutched at the sheets. To hear her gasps become more ragged the closer Cassandra let her get to release. And how she would finally cry out when she did, knuckles tight in the sheets to the point of whiteness before releasing their grip, leaving creases in the fabric that linger for days. A memory of the moment shared there.

Cassandra shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts so she can focus on the prone form of her lover in front of her, skin bare and ready to be touched. She uncaps the bottle pouring a small amount of oil into her palm before placing it out of the way, rubbing her hands to warm the oil before she glides her hands down Ellana’s shoulders and back, knowing from experience where Ellana holds most of the tension that causes her headaches. 

“You need to take better care of yourself my love,” Cassandra sighs, feeling how tense the muscles beneath her fingertips are. 

“And miss out on this?” Ellana mumbles, her voice muffled by the mattress.

“You know I would do this if you asked?” Cassandra laughs softly, wincing when she hits a tight spot at the base of Ellana’s neck, earning a soft hiss of pain.

Nothing more is said between them as Cassandra works, and in the end, she watches in fascination as Ellana’s skin flushes as she lightly traces her fingertips over the skin, trying to connect the points that the freckles on her back make with invisible lines.

She shifts when Ellana moves, turning to face her. The thin fingers creeping under the hem of her shirt are insistent, their tips digging into the soft skin they find underneath. She doesn’t think when she removes her shirt, finally as naked as the woman beneath her. Not when she has that look in her eye, pupils wide and green irises dark with want.

She surprises her when she moves, using her grip on Cassandra’s hips to slide down the mattress, her head resting between her thighs. Cassandra barely has time to register what’s happening when she feels warm lips on her sex, tongue laving at her entrance, slipping easily through the fluids that betray her arousal at her earlier train of thought. 

Cassandra reaches for the bedhead to steady herself as she starts to rock against Ellana’s face, her clit brushing up against Ellana’s nose with every flex of her hips. She can think of little else than the mouth between her legs pulling her closer to the edge with each suck of Ellana’s lips, lips that are spurred on the more vocal Cassandra becomes. She cries out when she feels a hand let go of her waist, shifting to slide one finger into her and then another. Ellana’s focus on her clit finally sends her over the edge and her walls pulse with release, the fingers inside massaging her adding to the sensation that is spasming low in her belly.

She can’t think clearly and the satisfied fog that swamps her is blissful. She’s barely aware of the body moving underneath her before it settles beside her, pulling her into an embrace.

This hadn’t been what she planned when she decided to help Ellana find relief from her headache. But she wasn’t about to complain. 

“You know, I was supposed to make you feel good,” Cassandra sighs hitching a calf over Ellana’s hip, pulling her close against her, hands caressing the smooth planes of her back.

“Mmm but making you happy makes me happy,” Ellana replies, and Cassandra can hear the smile in her voice.

“Yes, but -”

“No buts,” Ellana interrupts, cutting off Cassandra’s argument before she gets to make it, tilting her head to kiss her.

And with soft lips moving against her own Cassandra realises there are some arguments that are worth losing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
